baby it's cold outside
by Twins 'n Fandoms
Summary: He drapes his jacket over Midoriya and turns around, closing the open door. He feels his lips twitch, the tips turning up as he heads towards the direction of his own room, stopping. The green-haired boy didn't move from where he stood before. His voice lowers to a whisper, a small yet fully formed smile on his face. "Baby, it's cold outside." College!AU. Tododeku.


Title: baby it's cold outside

FANDOM: BNHA

Pairing: Tododeku

AU: College!AU (Todo and Mido never met)

Warning: swearing, gays, drunks, probably OOC Midoriya (because he's drunk af, but he's one of those sensible drunks that just say things more freely and more recklessly than they usually do)

* * *

**ha! i finished the tododeku college!au one! i feel so miserably happy finishing this even though we have grade-giving tomorrow :') **

**i'll make a another fic in honor of my status of being alive IF i survive. if i don't, please prepare my funeral and grave. **

**anyways, ooc midoriya and hurried plot :) first time actually writing in switching povs. i still do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1**

It's 1:45 in the goddamn morning and _god fucking dammit, _Izuku Midoriya regrets his life choices.

_What the fuck caused me to agree to this, _he thinks as he takes one artless swig of his drink, observing the party from a safe distance (read: the nearest bar that conveniently had a veranda two blocks away from the Kaminari household) _while a few managed to stumble all two blocks, all drunk, trying to drown themselves in beer. _

He takes another shot, rubbing his forehead to alleviate an oncoming headache. Finals were approaching fast, and all Izuku wanted to do was study for the test.

It's not wrong to just want to pass, right?

But nooooo. Of course, he just _had _to _be _dragged into a party.

They're fucking invincible. Izuku squints from his high spot down on the house, the loud beats echoing across the normally quiet streets as he takes another shot. He's drunk, like everyone else except for Bakugo and Iida (sensible bastards), but unlike them, he happens to just let his tongue swear and cuss freely and think unclearly.

(He's proud of the fact he's an actual sensible drunk, something he had been trying to convince Uraraka was true. Weird, but convenient.)

He hears someone (a guy, his mind registers) slide into the seat next to his.

"Well, hey there, pretty boy," the guy tries to mimic a seductive tone (he rolls his eyes, because that sure as hell did not suit a drunk person) as he slurs. "Are you a fire? 'Cuz you're pretty hot and you're what the human race always needed."

Izuku never hated his drunk self more in his life.

"Mhmm," he replies, his mind going at a sluggish rate as he tries to process what's happening before him.

The guy replies back but frankly, Izuku doesn't really give a shit about he said.

Nope. He's normally a chill, kind and forgiving person but _no, he's outright pissed because of this dang party that'll give him a fucking hangover later._

What he registers first isn't the guy's flirty remark, it's the guy's hand that he notices. The guy's hand tracing patterns lightly across his skin.

He tries to pull away. The key word being _tries. _But this time, the guy has a tight hold on his hand and roughly pulls him down.

"Stay," the guy commands in a slur.

Izuku freezes, being a little sober now. But right now, he can hear himself squeak and sweat drop at the thought of spending more time with a drunk.

"H-hey," he manages to say.

The guy wiggles his eyebrows. "Hey," he slurs.

Oh, God. He knew he shouldn't have waited for Uraraka. He should've stumbled home. He should've just stayed and studied.

He inwardly groans, but he struggles to plaster a smile on his face as he sits back down stiffly, the grip on his hand not losing even one bit.

_O-okay. That was uncomfortable. _He thinks as he tries to choke back a groan.

"Please release your grip on my friend," a low voice says with a flat tone behind him.

_My friend? _He asks himself as he turns around.

"Who're ya supposed ta be?" The guy sneers as Izuku loses himself in the stranger's eyes.

Un-fucking-believable. _Nobody_, Izuku decides, _should look that good._

The first thing he notices about the handsome stranger looming over him and the guy both is his hair. His hair is unnaturally mesmerizing and perfect, the silky bangs split evenly in half. The left side is as red as the flames of fire but his right side is just as white as snow. He has a scar on his left side, but _damn _if Izuku wouldn't admit that it somehow suits him. His own eyes travel to the stranger's own. One of his eyes is a deep grey, the kind that's either a smooth stone or a beautiful shade of mercury. The other one is a brilliant shade of aquamarine, like a clear summer sky or like the water in a a clear pond.

He's fucking _perfect._

"His friend," the stranger deadpans.

If he weren't so uncomfortable or slightly drunk right now, his brain would've melted from the intense heat he feels going to his face right now. But he knows his limits; _of course he can't produce a coherent sentence in front of this beautiful stranger goddammit. _

The stranger sits down on the right seat beside him while Izuku practically hears the snarl from the guy left from him, refusing to look.

"Uh, hi," The following words slip from his mouth and desperately Izuku wants to choke the words back. At least all he could do was not embarrass himself. And, oh, look— he miserably failed.

"Hi," the stranger replies back. "Who are you with, my friend?"

Izuku tries hard not to relish in being called a friend. And doesn't fail to also deflate at the prospect of being called a friend.

"A-ah," he stutters. "He's... uh... someone."

"His special someone." The guy supplies, his tone growing darker.

Izuku manages an uncomfortable and awkward laugh. "Yeah... no."

The stranger stands up. "Are you drunk?" He asks him, and _my, oh my, _he thinks that the concern in his eyes were real. Too real, and too deep. Deep enough that Izuku feels like he could drown in them. In fact, now that he says it, he does want to just look in his eyes and get himself lost in them.

"Huh?" Izuku stupidly blinks two times, trying to stop himself from looking furthermore like an idiot. "Me? No, I'm not drunk."

"Well, it's early in the morning. You shouldn't be out this late," he puts a firm hold on his shoulder. "Let's get going then?"

The question mark in the end makes him think, and he remembers that this beautiful man is a stranger and they currently don't know each others' names.

"Midoriya," he helpfully mutters as he gets up, hearing his joints pop from the long time he had been sitting there. "You're right, uh—"

"Todoroki." He says, and damn, Izuku almost trips and instead only slightly stumbles forward. He didn't expect him to actually say anything.

_Todoroki _stops him from falling, and hoists him up gently by his arm.

He awkwardly waves at the guy looking at them incredulously. "Uh, bye, I guess?"

_Todoroki _clears his throat. "Midoriya."

He sighs, and he hopes it doesn't come out as something like where he's absolutely smitten and deeply in love. Nope. Definitely not. "Coming."

They both walk out (read as: Todoroki holding him up while he was a blushing and fumbling mess) the bar and Izuku releases a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"T-thank you," he tells Todoroki, craning his neck to look at him. "He was making me uncomfortable."

They lock eyes for a moment and Todoroki is the first one to look away. "I know." He scratched his neck.

They both stand there in awkward silence. Damn. Izuku feels overly conscious and now borderline sober. He ducks his head, covers his head with his arms and he feels Todoroki's eyes on him.

"Here," Todoroki walks forward, his own jacket in hand. He drapes it over Izuku's shoulders, and Izuku really tries (and miserably fails) to hide how much he's flustered over Todoroki's light brushes against his shoulders.

_Is he doing this on purpose?_

"I... uh... thank... uh... you?" He murmurs, and he's desperately praying because _to anyone out there, please don't let me embarrass myself, please, anyone listening-_

"You're welcome," a reply. He wills the blush back down from where it came from.

"It was nice meeting you." Todoroki says in his unaffected tone of his. "I hope we see again."

Izuku hears the soft _tip tap _of his shoes on the concrete as Todoroki walks away. He slowly removes his arms and sneaks a peek at his retreating outline with as much as his eyes could work with in the darkness.

A cold breeze of air hits him and he involuntarily shivers. He realizes it's cold out here, and they had been standing in here for at least five minutes.

Everything seemed warm with Todoroki's presence. Comforting like a familiar crackling fire in a fireplace.

_Was I actually blushing that hard?_

He shakes himself out of his stupor. Well, not entirely. He's a sensible drunk currently with an existential crisis. Sensible he might be, but he's drunk and he's currently suffering the aftereffects of being in the presence of some divine being.

Everything slowly blurs together in his mind. With the last presence of mind he has, he gathers up his will and (tries to) stumble the way back to the Kaminari household.

Holy fuck, why the hell was a house that was two blocks away so damn far?

_Why was everything so hazy and blurry? _He suddenly asks himself, because everything goes fuzzy. He half-heartedly demands an answer from his mind, which didn't respond.

He scrambles for a hard surface to lean on, settling for a long, cold and hard surface of what he assumed was a street lamp. He almost doubles over, but he holds on to the pole tightly.

_Why the fuck did he drink so much?_

His mind doesn't reply.

And the faint light he sees from above him goes out.

* * *

**Part 2**

Waking up to the shrill screams of "God-fucking-dammit, Deku!" in the morning while nursing a hangover isn't the best way to wake up. Not the worst, but definitely not the best. He could think of better ways to wake up.

(Like, waking up next to a certain someone, the red and white bangs brushing softly against his forehead and breathing in their amazingness. There isn't any better way to wake up than that. Period.)

He groggily blinks and rubs his eyes, as he groans. The world's out of focus, and he feels a splitting headache coming on. He presses a hand against his forehead as he closes his eyes and opens them, trying to refocus the blurriness in his vision.

He blearily fumbles around, trying to untangle himself from his bed sheets, only to be tangled more and land roughly on the floor. He reaches up and blindly snatches his phone from the nightstand.

The phone slips from his grip and it lands on his head with a _thwack, _making him a bit more conscious and awake as he shakes his head and the phone finally lands on his lap.

He stands up, holding his phone more tightly than he should've been but his hand-to-hand coordination seemed to be questionable at the moment. He sits down on the bed, feeling drowsy and sick, and lets go of his phone.

His door creaks open and he whips his head around. He finds Uraraka peeking through the crack and smiling at him.

"Good morning, Deku!" She greets him as he manages a smile despite the pain building behind his eyes and greets her back.

She pushes the door open with her shoulder, carrying a tray and sets it down on the nightstand. He sees the tray containing a bowl of _katsudon_ (probably cooked by Kacchan), a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers.

"Oh" was all he could say. He wants to say more to Uraraka but his parched and very sore throat says otherwise. He instead nods at her and tries to at least tell her thank you.

"Uraraka?"

"Yes, Deku?"

"What time is it?"

Uraraka laughs and hands him his phone. "Probably 10 in the morning," she hums as she passes him a pill and the glass of water. He gratefully takes the painkiller and washes it down with the water and breathes a sigh of relief before suddenly being aware of Uraraka's bun, the cup of coffee in her hand and the bunch of papers she's carrying. This was Uraraka's study mode and _oh God— _

"_Oh. My. God," _he turns to Uraraka, who takes a seat in his green beanbag, sipping some coffee. "I forgot to study my notes!" He squeaks and begins to look at his desk and nightstand, which were awfully clean and organized. Tenya probably passed by and cleaned the mess up. "Where are they?!"

She shakes her head as she opens his drawer and pulls out a stapled mess of hurriedly scribbled notes. She hands it to him, along the papers she had been carrying. "You slept in, so I thought you didn't mind if I borrowed them." She leans forward and glances at him with a worried look. "What happened last night?"

Izuku racks his brain for an answer and instead gets a muddled pile of thoughts. "I... uh... was studying?" He replies, setting down his notes after flipping through it to ensure that nothing was missing.

Uraraka slightly raises an eyebrow as she snags the notes away. "Izuku, you were beyond drunk."

"What."

"I told you, Deku. Sensible drunks don't exist-"

"_What._" He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to clear a path for his head to think from the oncoming pain. She sees his struggle and she moves closer, giving him his bowl of _katsudon_. He breathes in the blessing called _katsudon _and digs right in. "Why was I drunk?"

"You don't remember anything?" Uraraka's voice yanks him out from his stupor and he makes a conscious effort to stop eating, looking at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Bakugo found you passed out on the sidewalk when he was carrying Kirishima, who was drunk, just this morning- wait, are you saying you don't remember anything from last night?"

He racks his brain for an explanation. Why was he wasted yesterday. He tries to make sense of the sloppy memories his mind conjures. The last thing he remembers is... studying for the finals. He vaguely remembers being upset because he couldn't study for the finals. Did something stop him from studying?

The memory of last night's memories slowly return. The slow memories trickle back into his brain and his brain tries to keep up with the processing of the sudden information. It gives him enough to actually remember that he _did _get overly drunk in order to drown out his annoyance and the noise that hurt his head just this morning.

He blinks. "I remember stumbling away a party, going to the bar two blocks away from Kaminari's house, and then there was this guy hitting on me and-"

_Oh shit. _

_I have a current existential crisis._

_I'm gay._

"Deku? Earth to Deku? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he painfully ignores the slight crack in his voice and pleads Uraraka to _please don't notice it, please don't notice it, please don't notice i-_

"Why are you blushing then?"

"Something from... last night?"

"Was it that guy hitting on you?"

"What. No!"

"Then what else happened that made you incredibly drunk that you passed out on a sidewalk? You never get yourself _that _wasted. Even you reminded me to stop you multiple times before you get that bad."

"It's not that. It's just... Uh, there was this handsome guy," Izuku started when Uraraka squealed, clapping her hands together. "Oh my God, Deku! I never knew you were gay!"

He blushed at it. "Stop poking fun at me, Uraraka. He is utterly _perfect_ and you have no right to tell me otherwise."

"Who's this _he _then that managed to snag _the _Izuku Midoriya?"

"I, uh..." He looks down.

"I don't remember his name-" he starts, but Uraraka cuts it short with a muffled laugh, sounding like she was seriously about to choke. "But I remember he has this honestly divine hair that was split into two and he's heterochromatic."

"Ooooh. You mean, that hot guy who hangs out with Kyoka and Momo?"

"I know Momo, but who's Kyoka?"

"Wait, you didn't know? Kyoka Jirou? Momo's girlfriend?"

A pause of silence. "Oh."

"Okay, okay. Just continue your story."

"He knew I was uncomfortable with the guy hitting on me."

"Uh-huh."

"So he slid right in and pretended like he was my friend."

"Mhm."

"Pulled me away after I drank five shots and led me outside."

"It was cold outside, right? It was one in the morning, after all."

"Yeah, so he gave me his jacket and walked off."

"...Just like that?"

"Yes... Where's his jacket though?"

"Oh... uh, last night, when Bakugo hauled you in and when I was studying, you puked on it."

"Oh."

"Was that why Kacchan was yelling at me when I woke up?"

Uraraka shrugged. "He was pretty worn out when I saw him last night, and Kirishima just told him to sleep when he tried to lift him up to their room again. When he woke up, he realized a) he was in our dorm, b) Kirishima was cuddling him, c) you were sleeping on his lap with puke. Kirishima manned-up and carried you to your room, changed you out— no, Deku, he only removed your jacket, shirt and pants, he didn't touch your shorts, _calm down — _and he got Bakugo to cook you some katsudon after Bakugo was done bathing."

He winces and lies back down, setting the bowl of katsudon carefully on his lap. She stands up and moves to the door. "No time for sleeping, Izuku. Momo from class herself invited the whole gang to study in that new cafe beside the corner. We have to go at least an hour from now."

Izuku sits up and stretches, yawning. He could at least pretend an hour more that he didn't get _that _drunk, right?

* * *

**Part 3**

"Shouto?" A knock on the door alerts him back from his own little world.

Shouto blinks from where he sat on his bed, his eyes tearing themselves away from the screen of his laptop. He presses the pause button and slides off his bed smoothly.

"Come in," he calls out, heading towards the mini-snack bar to snag a Snickers. He rips off the wrapper and begins to bite on it as the door opens to reveal Kyoka walking in, looking at him unimpressed.

"Really," she looks at him in his pajamas, hair messy and wrinkled. "I thought Momo left you two hours ago to do whatever it is you need to do and get ready."

He walks back to the bed and sits down. "She did," he supplies helpfully as he eyes her, dressed casually but prepared, like she was going to an outing. He goes back to his spot on the bed and un-pauses the video.

She sneaks a peek over his shoulder and facepalms. "Momo!" She calls out. Almost immediately, Momo pops her head from the doorway. "Yes, Kyoka?"

"Can you please bring some zaru soba to make him snap out of this? His gay phase—"

"It is NOT a phase," Shouto cuts in as both Momo and Kyoka give him an unconvinced look.

"His gayness is coming out, and he can't even focus on dressing up. He's still smitten." Kyoka finishes as Momo looks at both of them thoughtfully before disappearing in the hallway again.

A small frown pulls on Shouto's face as his hand inches towards the nearest pillow he could access to. "I'm NOT smitten."

Kyoka snorts. "And your boyfriend's face is not on the screen of your phone right now," she strolls in his closet and digs around for some decent clothes to wear. "C'mon, Shou. If you could deny it, at least have the decency to remove the evidence."

"You'd look for the evidence, then." He points out as Kyoka slams the closet door shut, a bunch of clothes hanging from her arm.

"True. But at least you'd have more evidence you weren't swooning when you clearly and obviously were." She deadpans as she observes the clothes she picked that most suited him.

A pillow slammed into her face. "Oops," Shouto says in the most emotionally blank tone and face he could muster. "My hand slipped."

Kyoka scowls. "You bastar-"

Momo chose this moment to walk in, carrying a bowl of amazing zaru soba, looking confused as she observes them both ready to engage in a pillow fight that involved fists somehow, judging from how Kyoka clenched her fists and how Shouto had a bunch of pillows gathered near him. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Kyoka forces out in a sweet tone, battling her eyelashes at Momo. "Abso-fucking-lutely nothing."

Momo sets the bowl of zaru soba on the nearest table and picks up the pillow as she sighs. "Get up, Shouto. We have to be there early."

He squints at the clockface. "But it's still 10?" He says, confused.

"And I told you to get ready two hours ago," Momo pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Because it was too early."

"No, it wasn't," Kyoka puts her two cents in.

"I went to sleep at three in the morning," he complains. "Give me a break."

"And it's our fault you decided to go to Kaminari's party?"

"You two went to the party too, remember?"

"Yes, but unlike us sensible people who arrived and left, you stayed behind."

"...I don't regret my decision."

"Of course you don't," Momo chides as she pulls Kyoka away, who throws the clothes at him at a speed that would make the Iida family (a family who won several medals in the Olympics during field and track events) proud. He barely catches it before the momentum makes him double over.

He almost complains again, but he hears the door slam shut before he could get a word in. He mutters a curse and stands up, holding the clothes.

He sees the bowl of zaru soba sitting at the edge of his vision. He hesitates and sets down his clothes. Eyeing his laptop screen and holding his zaru soba in one hand, he sits down once more.

It wouldn't hurt to delay the study session a bit more, would it?

* * *

**Part 4**

"We're here!" The door swings open, the bell ringing to alert someone of an arrival. All in synchronized harmony, they turn around to face the sudden arrival of a panting Momo Yaororuzo, her girlfriend Kyoka Jirou berating somebody behind them and...

His grip on his own stapled mess of notes tighten and they scatter, as he fumbles around to grab them.

Izuku's jaw drops and he swivels in his seat to shoot Uraraka a glare, who already had a sly smirk on her face as she cuddles Tsuyu, who catches his look and chuckles.

They had a very (not-so) silent conversation, which may or may not involve a blushing Izuku, Uraraka wiggling her eyebrows, several death glares and giggles. In the end, it's Izuku who relents and only just gives Uraraka a final look of _stop and please for the love of God, don't embarrass me _before turning around.

His heart almost leaps out of his chest and he has to force himself to calm down. "H-hey, Yaoyorozu and Jirou," he manages to greet them with a forced smile. He picks up his cup of coffee and desperately tries to not notice the person behind them as he sips.

A shadow falls on him, setting the mountainous pile of books that Momo brought down and he tries to look anywhere but _at him. _How drunk was he just this morning? Was he drunk as fuck that he couldn't properly act like an actual human being?

_Oh my God, I probably embarrassed him in a bar when he saved me from being flirted by a drunk guy who I don't even know. Oh fuck, I knew going to Kaminari's party was a bad idea, but why did I even get myself drunk after explicitly reminding myself that finals are next week and this could probably ruin my future, both academic and romantic endeavors as well-_

"Midoriya."

He blinks at the sound of his name. Ignoring Uraraka's silent giggles, he tries to convey his silent message with his eyes, his stiff posture and very nervous expression. He's very sure that everyone can hear the scream in his eyes of _please help _but he almost spills his coffee as he looks up in the vaguely familiar heterochromatic eyes.

"Oh, uh," he struggles to remember his name. "Hi... Roto...dorki?"

Kyoka looks him over and her lips turn up in a sly smile, mirroring Uraraka's own as she slides beside him, an arm around him. At this point, Izuku's practically oozing uncomfortableness. "It's Todoroki," she supplies helpfully.

He hears Todoroki mutter. "Close enough."

Jirou innocently blinks her eyes at the boy standing there awkwardly as Momo went around and placed herself between Uraraka and Bakugo. "Oh, I'm sorry, Shouto."

_Oh no._

"Do you want to sit here?" The devilish smile doesn't fail to register on her face. He swears he could practically hear Todoroki's twitching.

She doesn't give them both the time to respond. She quickly stands up and goes around (he swears he heard Jirou tell Todoroki: "You'll thank me later") a smug grin on her face as she slides just as smoothly beside Yaororuzo.

He honestly tries to conceal his gaping and sends Uraraka a plea for help across the table, who sits there calmly and takes a sip from her cup of chamomile tea, a twinkle in her eyes. She sets it down and innocently blinks. "Tsuyu, can you move a little?"

The girl beside her shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Uraraka. I'm stuck." She says and looks straight through Izuku with her emotionless stare. "Looks like there's no space for you here."

Todoroki awkwardly coughs and Izuku scrambles to make space for him to sit on, all the while asking silently for some help.

"So, what would you guys want to order?" Momo breaks the silence, flashing a small smile as the heterochromatic male passes the books across the table.

Their large table bursts into chatter as twenty sleep-derived college students begin placing their orders.

"I'll take the strawberry chocolate mochi bundle, please!" Says Uraraka as she sets down the thick textbook she had been holding, smiling.

Momo nods and arches an eyebrow at Tenya. "And you, Iida?"

"Blueberry cream tray please, Yaoyorozu."

A waiter ducks into their stall, a nice cushioned area comfortable enough to fit twenty people and takes their orders, their voices gradually rising in volume as they become more awake.

"Shouto?" The aforementioned male looks up from his spot next to Izuku, who had been muttering non-stop, immersed in his notes. "What would you like to have?"

"Just the white mousse red velvet one." He supplies, returning back to his own book. "And coffee too," he adds, not looking up.

Momo looks at the waiter, who nods their head as they take the order down. She looks across the table and Izuku tries not to let his nervousness show as Todoroki gently nudges him. It successfully gets him to look up at everyone's attention at him. "Yes?" He manages uncertainly.

A few seats away, he hears Bakugou's _tch _as the blonde buries himself into his boyfriend's shoulder, flicking a page. His mind finally catches what he sees and what he heard before but it takes him a few seconds to process his own answer. "Oh, uh, I'd like the peppermint chocolate chip deluxe please," he responds finally.

Denki Kaminari snickers beside Sero Hanta. "All Might style?" He whispers, knowing that requesting deluxe would mean requesting a custom design.

He doesn't register this whisper and instead nods. "Yes please," he confirms.

The baited silence bursts into laughter at his own obsession of his father figure and idol, the actor Toshinori Yagi or dubbed as All Might, shining through his statement.

The waiter's emotionless facade cracks and he offers a small smile as he scribbles on his notepad, greets them a happy day and ducks out of the way.

Izuku sighs and sinks in his seat, closing his eyes as he rests his head on the table as he feels a headache come on.

_I knew I just should've went to sleep._

_He _nudges Izuku gently, shaking him out of stupor. He doesn't look up and instead remains staring at the table as he feels a jacket draped on him. "Happy Valentine's Day," Todoroki whispers.

And Izuku doesn't stop the smile breaking out on his face, his head against the hard surface of the table. Nope, he's definitely sure that he pretty much needs him to keep the cold away.

**Part Five**

The cold night wind bites at his exposed skin and he buries his nose deeper into the neck of his scarf. He doesn't shiver, no, he doesn't. He knows extreme cold better than anyone else, and he feels so much colder than the night is.

"Todoroki?"

The male stops in his tracks and tilts his head as he looks over his shoulder, registering the voice. "Midoriya?"

The timid boy clad in only a shirt and shorts waves at him from his spot in the almost empty cafe, surrounded by a mount of books. There's barely any light coming from the dully colored glass of the cafe window, not enough to provide a light source for reading. "What are you doing out so late?"

He shrugs. "Another study sessions at Momo's." _And why are you not shivering in your clothes? _He thinks, looking at Midoriya in front of him.

The green-haired boy blinks. "Oh," he says after a while. "I guess you're on your way to the dorms?"

He nods, but Shouto moves closer, peering over Midoriya's shoulder. "What are _you _doing out this late?"

Shouto notes his nervous twitching as he leans closer, squinting to see. "A-ah, well," he starts. "Finals happen tomorrow, and I just wanted to, uh, put in a little bit of last minute studying," he offers him a shy smile.

He tilts his wrist, the moonlight hitting the glass of his watch face, the time blinking at him. "Midoriya," he begins, looking back at him as the boy fully turns around to face him. "It's _one forty-five in the morning."_

"Oh." Midoriya sheepishly smiles and scratches his neck. "I guess time flew quickly," he babbles. "I thought it was _still _ten twenty-seven."

Shouto takes his messenger bag and carefully puts back all his organized books, binders and notes back.

"You don't have to do that," Midoriya jumps up and helps him in shoving back his learning materials. "It's my fault I lost track of time."

Shouto gently brushes away his hands from the strap of the heavy bag and shoulders it. "Something might've happened to you this late."

Midoriya looks down. "I know," he replies as he keeps up with Shouto's own pace.

The walk back to the dorms was quiet, a little too quiet. But for them both, they think that the silence between them is a bit comforting in a peaceful kind of way.

They arrive safely in their dorms. He opens the door to their designated dorm building, the wide exterior of the first floor common room now empty. The coldness that the air conditioner creeps up on them and for the first time, he sees Midoriya beside him visibly shiver.

He catches his gaze and he's suddenly aware of the non-existing space between them and their close contact. He hands him the heavy messenger bag and they stand there.

_It's too early to be here, _he makes a mental note in the silence, trying to distract himself from the sudden uncomfortableness of the situation. _Or is it too late?_

"Todoroki?" He blinks his eyes in acknowledgment, observing that Izuku already had walked a few steps away to his own dorm room.

"Yes?"

He's Shouto Todoroki. He is prepared for a lot of things.

What Midoriya does next completely invokes something different inside of him.

He feels time suddenly stop and he is very much fully aware of the drumming of his heart rapidly against his chest, threatening to burst from his ribcage. He could feel his lips trying to hide the small and excited smile that threatens to show on his face, his stomach flipping; not in the bad way but in a way that makes him want to smile a little. He is never aware that something like this existed, and he is unprepared for this.

Midoriya offers him a smile, as bright as the sun. It feels just like what home was supposed to be: warm and comforting and relaxing and full of hopes, dreams and love. It feels entirely different from the cold, indifferent fearful atmosphere he felt at his own house.

Shouto freezes in the hallway. He couldn't move, nor look away. Midoriya stares back at him, puzzled, confused, and dazed. Shouto didn't know what to do next, should he just turn away from Midoriya, who had shown him the brightest smile he's seen in his life just a few seconds ago? No, he should have thought of something to return Midoriya's kindness.

After a few seconds of thinking, he steps closer. He takes off his jacket and leans closer until both of their noses are brushing.

"T-todoroki?" Midoriya squeaks, his face blushing beet red but unable to step away.

He drapes his jacket over Midoriya, jerks his head back and turns around, closing the open door.

He feels his lips twitch, the tips turning up as he heads towards the direction of his own room, stopping. He looks over his shoulder. The green-haired boy didn't move from where he stood before.

His voice lowers to a whisper, a small yet fully formed smile on his face as he looks away.

"Baby, it's cold outside."

* * *

**for something as half-assed as this, i feel very proud. special thanks to Penniecolonn for beta-reading this :) happy belated valentine's day, and i really hope this is fluffy enough for your tastes**

**tododeku is best ship btw XD**

**jk, i just like this ship every much**

**i hope you do too :)**


End file.
